Goodbye
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Jax chooses the club of his wife, due to protecting her.


Jax sighed as he sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall in the clubhouse. He had officially packed all of his things and filed for divorce from Lauren; he didn't want to do it, but he felt as if it had to be done. As he ran his hands through his long blonde locks, he groaned when he heard the familiar Scottish accent approach him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, mate?" Chibs asked, grabbing Jax's shirt collar and pulling him off the floor. Over the few years, Lauren and Chibs had built up a close relationship; he'd do anything for her, no matter what it was.

"This needs to be done. I can't let her get mixed up in this life and possibly get hurt, or even worse; killed. She just gave birth to our twins, being in the life of guns and bikers is not for her anymore." Jax said, looking straight at the man in front of him. Chibs shook his head at his words. Did he honestly think leaving Lauren to raise for small children on her own was the right solution? If he did, then something was wrong with him. "She needs you. She can't do any of this alone, Jacky boy. The children can't grow up without their father, they will ask questions someday. What the hell is she supposed to tell them?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders and pulled out of Chibs' grip. "She can't tell them i'm dead, that'd be better for them anyhow." He nodded his head and walked over to the pool table, leaning up against it. Once he saw that Chibs was about to say something more, he raised his hand to stop him. "It's all said and done. It's over. I left her, we're getting divorced, okay? I've got it worked out to where I go and switch over to the California charter. There is no turning back from this." He had made up his mind, he knew exactly what he wanted to do; even if it seemed foolish to those around him.

The room stayed silent for several moments, before the gate outside buzzed; someone was there. It was the moving truck, the guy needed Jax to lead the way. Looking up at the monitor with the security camera footage, he sighed. "Listen, I want you to do me a favor. After i'm out of Lawrence and over the county line, I need you to go over to Lauren's. I need to give her a message from me." He said, stepping forward. "Tell her that I love her. Tell her that i'll always love her, even when I draw my last breath. She means everything to me, but I had to do what was right. I had to protect her and our children. Make sure she knows that i'll miss her of every second of every day." Jax said, nodding his head.

"I'll tell her, Jacky boy." Chibs said, moving to hug Jax one last time before he left. He honestly wished that he could change his mind, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. "Thank you." Jax whispered, pulling away. The two exchanged one last look and a nod of the head, before Jax began walking towards the door. "Take good care of her, I don't want anything happening to her." Jax said, nodding his head. "I will. Be careful, okay? I don't want to report to her that her ex husband is dead." That'd be hell, especially with what she was going through at the moment. "I'll be fine." Jax said, opening the door. Once the said their final goodbyes, Jax was gone. He was leaving Lawrence and on his way to California.

Chibs shut off his bike as he pulled in the driveway of Lauren's house. He took off his helmet and placed it on the handlebars. A sigh escaped his lips as he stepped off his bike and began walking towards the house. He was there to check up on her and make sure that she was doing alright, but to also relay Jax's message. Even though he didn't like that Jax was leaving Lauren, she had a right to know what his last words were.

As he walked up to the front door, he glanced around, spotting the flower pot on the edge of the porch. Picking it up and taking the key out from underneath, he moved and unlocked the door. He didn't want to make her come to the door, because she knew that she'd be busy with the kids. As he walked inside the house, he shook his head; the place still remained spotless, he wondered how she managed that. "Lauren!" Chibs called out, closing the door behind him.

Ethan ran towards the door and looked up at Chibs, pointing towards the living room. He may have only been five at the time, but he was already taking care of his mother. "She's in there and shush!" Ethan said, bringing his finger to his lips. Lauren had just gotten the babies to sleep, but she couldn't go anywhere with them; she was holding them both while she was on the couch.

Chibs nodded his head and followed the five year old into the living room. He shook his head as he looked at her, before he carefully picked up Andrea in his arms. "C'mon.." He whispered, moving towards the stairs. Lauren got off the couch and followed behind him, carrying Nicklas. The two of them walked into the nursery and placed the babies in the cribs, before the tiptoed out the room. Chibs quietly closed the door, then shifted his attention over to Lauren. "You need help with this. Raising four kids alone isn't going to get you anywhere." He whispered, nodding his head.

Lauren sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She knew that, but what could she do? Walking over and sitting on the first step, she looked over at him as he sat beside her. "I think Kate is coming over next week to start helping me, but for now, it's up to me." She said, running a hand through her hair. "Where's Ansley?" Chibs asked, looking around. He didn't see her when he came in, normally she ran right up to him. "She's taking her nap. Ethan is supposed to be taking his, but he wanted to help with the babies." Naturally she let him, she didn't mind whenever the two oldest ones wanted to help out.

A smile formed over his lips as he nodded his head. "Well, Jax told me something.." He said, watching her expression. "What?" She asked, biting her lip. She knew that he wasn't going to come back to her and the kids, but she still wanted to know what he said. "He said he loved you and always would. He said he misses you." He shrugged. "Oh." Lauren mumbled, nodding her head. If Jax said all that, then why the hell did he leave? She never understood his reasoning for half the stuff he did.

Chibs sat silent as he watched her, before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Get some sleep. I'll watch the kids, okay?" He nodded his head. Sleep was going to be scarce with four kids in the house. Lauren shook her head to protest, but Chibs stopped her. "Go. Now." He said, helping her up. Lauren bit her lip and moved towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind her once she got inside. She didn't want to stick the kids with Chibs, but there was no saying no to him. Besides, Chibs an idea of his own, he was planning on getting rid of the stuff that reminded her of Jax. She didn't need to see his face at every turn in the house; that would only torture her. He still didn't know why she choose him, but that wasn't his business. He could wonder, though.


End file.
